Do You Remember?
by pineappplefangirl
Summary: Oneshot based off of the second extra episode of Hetalia. Uses the idea that Germany is the Holy Roman Empire.
Germany and Italy were standing on the dock, watching as a boat went past. The gray, cloudy skies reflected their moods well as the two prepared to say goodbye. They talked briefly, sadly, about their imminent separation.

"Oh yeah, Germany… Do you remember?" Italy said suddenly. Germany looked at Italy. Italy turned back to face the ocean with a wistful look on his face as he went on to talk about a time when he had made pasta at Germany's house while the German man frantically tried to clean any messes he might have made in the process.

"Why do you remember that?!" Germany shouted. Of all the time they had spent together, the moment that Italy had chosen to remember was a normal occurrence for them. He didn't want his last conversation with Italy for the foreseeable future to be about something as mundane as that.

He realized, however, that Italy was trying to cheer him up by reminding him of happier times when they had been together. He supposed that it was possible that the Italian was even trying to tell him that even if they weren't together, they would still have the memories of the times that they shared. Even the most casual, everyday things could become precious memories.

While he was thinking about this, he was speaking to Italy. It wasn't a particularly intriguing conversation- in fact, it was basically the same as their conversation just a few minutes before- but Germany appreciated it all the same.

Italy realized that Germany was lost in his thoughts and not paying much attention. He didn't want to part ways with the German, and the fact that he wasn't fully invested in what they both knew was going to be their last conversation for quite some time stung a little. He decided to bring up something else to get the man's attention.

"Oh yeah, Germany… Do you remember?" Germany turned to look at him. Italy smiled slightly as he continued, knowing that he had his full attention now. He turned back toward the ocean, not wanting to reveal how sad he really was. Germany was the person he was closest to, aside from his brother, so of course he was upset about losing him. Germany was upset, too.

There was more to it than that, though. From the first time he had met the German man, he had been shocked by the similarity to the Holy Roman Empire. He knew, of course, that Holy Rome was gone, and he knew that it wasn't right to force his memories onto someone else, but he had followed the German around anyways, hoping to find proof that he was right in his suspicions, and if not that then to at least prove himself wrong so that he could move on.

However, neither of those things ever happened. He had never been sure one way or another if Germany and Holy Rome were, in fact, one and the same. Eventually, he came to love the German regardless of his true identity. He decided that it didn't matter if he was Holy Rome or not. He loved Germany for who he was in the present, not who he might have been in the past.

He didn't dare admit it to him, though. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by confessing, and he certainly didn't want Germany to think that he only talked to him because he thought he was someone else.

So, he continued on as always, hiding his emotions behind a smile. He let some of his sadness leak through, partly because he knew that it wouldn't be suspicious at such a depressing time, but mostly because there was so much of it, he thought it was impossible to keep it all locked inside anymore.

He didn't want to keep dwelling on these thoughts, however, so he focused his attention on the happy memories that he had shared with the man beside him, like the time that he had a nightmare and was afraid that Germany would forget about him, but Germany somehow knew that he was worried, and promised to never forget him.

He remembered thinking at the time that perhaps Germany had already forgotten him, long ago, but he hadn't said that back then, and he refused to mention it now.

Finishing his narrative, he glanced over at Germany and was surprised to see that he was staring back at him with a shocked expression on his face. Germany looked down and repeated the phrase he had said before, but this time he didn't sound angry. He just sounded sad.

"Why do you remember that?"

Italy realized that he had only managed to make the man more upset and was about to bring up another memory to try and cheer him up, but just then one of Germany's soldiers came up behind them and informed them that it was time for Germany to leave.

Germany reluctantly turned to go. Italy, feeling guilty for sorrowing his friend, decided that they had time to discuss one more memory. He didn't want Germany's last memory of him to be so depressing.

"Oh yeah, Germany… Do you remember?" He said quickly, desperately trying to think of something, anything, that could cheer up the man he loved. Realizing that he didn't have time to think, he settled on the first memory that came to mind, not bothering to think about what he was saying.

The memory that he chose was from back when he was living at Austria's house. Holy Rome had asked him to help him draw. They spent a while together sketching a rabbit, but when Holy Rome complained about his drawing and Italy tried to help him, he got flustered and left. This was one of his most cherished memories of Holy Rome, because it was one of the few times that he had not been frightening or intimidating.

Italy finished his recollection quickly, remembering that they didn't have much time. He didn't realize what exactly he had let slip until he noticed Germany's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, Germany! I shouldn't have said anything but I just didn't want you to leave feeling so sad! I wanted to remind you of something to cheer you up, but you were leaving so I didn't have time to think of what memory to choose! I have so many memories of us, and they're all really special, so I just said the first memory that came to my mind…"

Italy trailed off, berating himself internally. He had nearly confessed! He hoped that Germany would think that he meant that the memories were special because they were friends, and not because Italy wanted to be something more. The last thing he wanted to do was make Germany feel awkward or uncomfortable right before they parted ways.

Italy looked up at Germany, worried. Germany still had that same expression on his face. He was shocked, yes, but Italy realized that there was more to it than that. He still looked sad, which was completely understandable, but there was also something else that Italy couldn't quite decipher.

Germany moved suddenly, making Italy jump a bit. They could still hear the soldier telling them that they didn't have time for this. Germany turned to leave, and Italy once again stopped him.

"Germany? Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

Germany turned around to face him one last time before he left, still with that expression of shock and sorrow, and quietly said something that made Italy's breath stop.

"Why do I remember that?"


End file.
